<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courtship rituals by tigrjonok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450766">Courtship rituals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok'>tigrjonok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Томас твердо намерен не совершить больше такой же ошибки, как с Джимми.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Andy Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Courtship rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано до выхода 6-ого сезона.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждое утро Томас Бэрроу тихо проклинал себя, а заодно и тот день, когда за каким-то дьяволом уговорил мистера Карсона принять в Даунтон Энди.</p><p>Вот именно, дьяволом. Который, как известно, прячется в мелочах. Энди, некрасивый и даже не обаятельный, но необыкновенно и очень привлекательно милый; Энди, с его большими глазами, радужка которых, казалось, расширялась каждый раз, когда его что-то удивляло — а это случалось раз пять на дню, — и румянцем, покрывающим только ту часть щек, что тянулась от уголков губ к лопоухим ушам, когда он смущался, и только скулы, когда он злился; Энди, вдумчивый и целеустремленный, чересчур, на вкус Томаса, приветливый, наивный, но каким-то непостижимым образом не нелепый, и был тем самым дьяволом.</p><p>Томасу и в голову не могло прийти, что ему может понравиться это невообразимое, несуразное существо — дикая помесь полугодовалого щенка лабрадора с матерым питбулем. Вероятно, неладное следовало заподозрить еще в тот день накануне свадьбы леди Роуз, когда в ответ на замечание миссис Патмор: «Мисс Денкер использует бедного парня», Томас совершенно искренне ответил: «И мне это не нравится». В конце концов, он никогда не был альтруистом. Или в тот — про́клятый, точно — день, когда мистер Карсон объявил, что намерен нанять второго лакея, и у Томаса в животе на секунду запорхали бабочки, и он сам не понял, как у него вырвалось вкрадчивое: «Вы же дадите Энди второй шанс?» Но он ничего не заподозрил, и фактически сам притащил себе на голову эту казнь египетскую, и теперь было поздно. Теперь Энди каждый день сидел с ним за одним столом, и шутил с горничными, довольно остроумно, но так невинно, что даже миссис Хьюз не считала нужным его одергивать, и, сталкиваясь с Томасом на лестницах и в коридорах, улыбался радостно и немного смущенно, и у него розовели мочки ушей. Это ничего не значит, постоянно напоминал себе Томас. Вполне естественно, что после карточной эпопеи Энди смущен и благодарен. А еще — справедливости ради — введен в заблуждение на предмет доброты Томаса и его готовности услужить ближним своим.</p><p>В первые дни работы в Даунтоне Энди все пытался поговорить с Томасом насчет «возвращения долга», но, в конце концов, отступил, упрямо стиснув зубы. А в Сочельник, точнее, в рождественскую ночь, после праздника для арендаторов, Томас обнаружил на своей постели разукрашенный в подобающие цвета сверток, в оном свертке — коробку, а в коробке — часы на цепочке. Несколько старомодные, на первый взгляд казавшиеся антикварными — вполне достаточно для того, чтобы пустить пыль в глаза бакалейщикам и поставщикам, — не то чтобы баснословно дорогие, но и однозначно не дешевые, с прекрасным и, что важнее, хорошо знакомым механизмом. Одно из самых приятных воспоминаний детства — и Томас прекрасно помнил, кому не так давно в приступе очередного умопомешательства рассказывал ту историю. Томас какое-то время рассматривал коробку с лежащими на подушечке часами, а потом чертыхнулся и буквально выскочил в коридор. Энди стоял в дверях своей комнаты и озирался по сторонам с таким видом, будто стоял на месте преступления и ждал, что его вот-вот обнаружат, а, заметив Томаса, покраснел — полоска румянца соблазнительно подчеркнула влажные губы, — и, еще раз осмотревшись и убедившись, что они одни, робко улыбнулся. Томас какое-то время разрывался между желанием швырнуть коробку в голову благодарного кретина и желанием демонстративно погромче хлопнуть дверью, но в итоге просто возвел глаза к потолку, пробормотал одними губами: «Не стоило, но все равно спасибо. И с Рождеством», — и скрылся в своей комнате.</p><p>В общем, несмотря на крайне неблагоприятные обстоятельства, Томас был твердо намерен не свалять больше такого дурака, как несколько лет назад с Джимми. Если разразится еще один скандал на эту тему, мистера Карсона, чего доброго, хватит удар. Не то чтобы Томаса это волновало, но сейчас он меньше, чем когда-либо был настроен покидать Даунтон.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>После Нового года в замок зачастила мисс Денкер. Как правило, она почти сразу с ловкостью опытного шпиона отыскивала Дейзи, приобнимала ее за плечи и начинала что-то нашептывать ей на ухо, пока не появлялась миссис Патмор и не наводила порядок в своей вотчине. Томас подозревал, что дело, скорее всего, в каких-то очередных кознях мистера Спрэтта, с которым мисс Денкер, вопреки прямому приказу вдовствующей графини, по-прежнему была на ножах, хотя после упомянутого приказа горячий конфликт превратился в тихую, но активную окопную войну. И все равно, каждый раз, столкнувшись с гостьей в комнате для слуг, Томас вздрагивал от отвращения: уж больно елейно та улыбалась Энди. Впрочем, если быть до конца честным, куда большее недовольство вызывал тот факт, что Энди отвечал на приветствия Денкер вполне приветливо и казался при этом искренним, словно лондонский эпизод, когда эта пиранья в юбке фактически «нагрела» его на кругленькую сумму, полностью выветрился из его памяти. Не то чтобы Томас подозревал что-то неподобающее в отношении этих двоих — только этой картины в голове и не хватало; не дай Бог, приснится! — но подобная бесхребетность (миссис Хьюз, после пары недель окрестившая Энди «добрым мальчиком», наверняка назвала бы это «великодушием») раздражала неимоверно.<p>Однажды, в благословенное и тихое время, когда обед давно прошел, а до гонга было еще далеко, Томас спустился вниз и застал там всю компанию в полном составе: миссис Патмор суетилась у плиты, мисс Денкер стояла на несколько шагов позади, дабы уберечь платье от брызг, но при этом согнулась почти пополам, что позволяло ей чуть ли не уткнуться носом в кастрюлю, а Дейзи пыталась одновременно помогать миссис Патмор и разговаривать с сидевшим за столом задумчивым Энди.</p><p>— …Новый фильм с Рудольфом Валентино, — услышал Томас восторженный писк Дейзи. — Он такой замечательный, и артистичный, и… — Дейзи, смутившись, запнулась. Томас готов был поклясться, что она собиралась сказать «красивый». — Мне бы так хотелось увидеть этот новый фильм. А тебе?</p><p>«Браво, Дейзи, — мысленно фыркнул Томас. — Какой прозрачный намек».</p><p>Он давно заметил, что Дейзи расцветает буквально на глазах и начинает глупо улыбаться, когда поблизости оказывается Энди, но старался не давать воли своему раздражению по этому поводу.</p><p>Энди пробурчал в ответ что-то невразумительное и осмотрелся по сторонам с таким видом, будто высматривал кратчайший путь к побегу, но почему-то, обведя взглядом комнату, остался сидеть на месте. Томас недоуменно прищурился. Чем дальше, тем больше он переставал понимать, что происходит: в конце концов, если Энди надоело внимание Дейзи, он мог бы легко ее осадить и даже сделать это вполне деликатно, если уж ему так хотелось, а то и, в самом деле, просто уйти, благо дел в доме всегда хватало. Но Энди смотрел на Дейзи с видом фермера, которого внезапно с барского плеча угостили каким-нибудь специфическим деликатесом: гадость, разумеется, но не отказываться же — не так поймут, а то и сочтут невежей.</p><p>Мисс Денкер, похоже, значительно лучше, чем Томас, разобрала бурчание Энди, потому что отвлеклась от кастрюли, распрямилась и стрельнула глазами в его сторону:</p><p>— Как, молодой человек, вы еще не были в Рипоне? Какое упущение! Это надо исправить как можно скорее.</p><p>Томас буквально видел, как у мисс Денкер перед глазами проносится адрес Рипонского игорного притона. Он открыл было рот, чтобы осадить несносную женщину, но Энди его опередил:</p><p>— Благодарю, мисс Денкер, но я недавно убедился, что даже в хорошо знакомом городе можно слишком легко угодить в неприятности, если… гм, осматривать его в неподходящей компании.</p><p>Мисс Денкер позеленела. Томас мысленно зааплодировал. Дейзи, которая, разумеется, ничего не поняла в этой небольшой перебранке, всплеснула руками и затараторила:</p><p>— Но, Энди, тебе обязательно надо побывать в Рипоне. Это, конечно, не Лондон и даже не Йорк, но там столько всего интересного. — И она, подтверждая своим примером старую поговорку про дурака, которого заставили молиться, погрузилась в быстрое и многословное перечисление интересных, с ее точки зрения, мест в Рипоне.</p><p>Энди, похоже, слегка осоловел от этого словесного потока, потому что тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая сонливость, и поспешно сказал:</p><p>— Да-да, Дейзи, я непременно воспользуюсь твоими советами.</p><p>Мисс Денкер тут же сделала стойку:</p><p>— Вот как? Вы все-таки решились?</p><p>И тут Томас не выдержал:</p><p>— Я завтра собираюсь в Рипон. Если хочешь, можешь ко мне присоединиться. У тебя же завтра тоже выходной, верно?</p><p>— Да, — радостно подтвердил Энди.</p><p>— А вы, мисс Денкер, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Томас у разочарованной мегеры, — не желаете составить нам компанию?</p><p>Мисс Денкер проблеяла в ответ что-то вежливо-отрицательное.</p><p>Томас смотрел на Энди — его глаза смеялись.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>В Рипоне Томас и Энди немного погуляли по городу (список Дейзи был безмолвно предан забвению), перекусили в пабе, а, оказавшись у кинематографа, на стене которого висела большая афиша нового фильма с Валентино, не сговариваясь, свернули к дверям.<p>По дороге обратно в Даунтон Томас, приподняв ворот пальто, щурился на блики фонарей, в свете которых танцевали снежинки, украдкой любовался румянцем на щеках спутника, глупо радуясь неожиданному морозу, и думал, что такого приятного дня у него давно не было. Энди оказался замечательным компаньоном — в меру любопытным, в меру внимательным, порой серьезным, а порой восторженным, словно щенок на первой прогулке, но даже это уже не кололо раздражением. Энди заразительно смеялся, беззлобно подшучивал над окружающим миром, а иногда и над самим собой. Томас, так и не освоивший искусство относиться к самому себе с долей иронии, слегка завидовал этой легкости, а еще — способности так искренне, от души наслаждаться каждой прожитой секундой.</p><p>— Надо признать, что Дейзи была права, — негромко заметил Энди. — Рипон и в самом деле интересный город.</p><p>— И это говорит человек, выросший в Лондоне! — рассмеялся Томас. — Лесть изящна только тогда, когда она маскируется под комплимент.</p><p>— То есть когда она правдоподобна, — подхватил Энди. — Да, я что-то такое слышал. Но мне и правда понравился Рипон. А может, просто сегодняшний день.</p><p>Томас смущенно кашлянул — этот завуалированный комплимент ему точно понравился, даже если комплиментом только прикидывался. Но все равно слышать такую, в общем-то, банальную фразу, было неожиданно сильно приятно, а потому Томас счел нужным сказать что-нибудь едкое:</p><p>— Да, или сегодняшний фильм.</p><p>Энди не расстроился, а улыбнулся и воскликнул с придыханием, весьма точно подражая интонациям Дейзи:</p><p>— Рудооольф Валентииино. Он и в самом деле замечательный. Хотя насчет артистизма я бы поспорил.</p><p>Томас воззрился на Энди так, будто у того вдруг выросли копыта и хвост. Это было почти что покушение на святое. Впрочем, справедливости ради, Томас, как и множество других поклонников — точнее, поклонниц — знаменитого итальянца, думать, глядя на экран, был не способен. Только смотреть, наслаждаясь даже не красотой лица, а чувственной пластикой движений. Однако объяснить все это Энди не было никакой возможности, поэтому он прокашлялся и отмахнулся:</p><p>— Со мной спорить не придется.</p><p>— Ну и, разумеется, — продолжил Энди так, будто не слышал ответа, — Валентино красив.</p><p>Томас поперхнулся — он крайне неловко себя чувствовал, когда разговор заходил о мужской красоте (что, к счастью, случалось очень редко). Обсуждать женскую красоту он тоже не любил, но то была нелюбовь другого сорта, и потому из двух зол Томас решил выбрать меньшее:</p><p>— Вероятно, но актриса ему не уступает.</p><p>— Вильма Банки? О, она прекрасна! — с искренним восхищением подхватил Энди, и Томас почувствовал укол уже совершенно глупой ревности. — Вот она и в самом деле артистична. Вершина искусства перевоплощения! Ни следа Китти Вэйн — ну, это единственная ее роль, которую я до этого дня видел…</p><p>Томас слушал эти дифирамбы хорошенькому — стоило признать, действительно хорошенькому — личику вполуха. Впрочем, с горькой иронией подумал он, нет худа без добра: если Энди нравится именно такой тип внешности, то у Дейзи точно нет шансов.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>В последующие недели у Томаса не было причин разувериться в своем предположении, хотя до сведения Дейзи свою в ней незаинтересованность Энди по какой-то непонятной причине так и не довел. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Томас бы решил, что этот кто-то тешит свое самолюбие, — для самого Томаса десять лет назад это предположение точно было бы верным, — но Энди казался искренне удрученным стойким вниманием Дейзи к своей персоне. Томас старался не приглядываться к этому небольшому водевилю, но против воли вспоминал себя в точно такой же ситуации, и эти воспоминания больше не казались забавными. Не самое приятное ощущение — словно обычное зеркало вдруг показало кривое отражение, и ты рассматриваешь искаженные черты, пытаясь примириться с тем фактом, что это и есть твое лицо. Томас никогда не стремился быть приятным человеком или соответствовать тому, что считается добродетелью. Где-то в глубине сознания жила мысль, что это бессмысленно: один аспект его «я» всегда будет выбиваться из общепринятой морали, а значит, Томасу никогда не стать добропорядочным человеком. Он мог бы разве что попытаться таковым казаться, но был слишком горд для подобных игр. Но теперь, оглядываясь назад, понимал, что все-таки заигрался. В плохого мальчика.<p>— Мистер Бэрроу, можно присоединиться?</p><p>Томас, погруженный в свои мысли, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Хотя как раз ничего неожиданного и не произошло: в последнее время они с Энди часто выходили покурить на задний двор. Их приятельство крепло день ото дня, и Томас с содроганием ждал того момента, когда все пойдет наперекосяк. Странно, но с Джимми его никогда не посещали такие опасения. Возможно, потому что Джимми в каком-то смысле был таким же изгоем, как сам Томас. А Энди окружающие любили.</p><p>— Разумеется. И — Томас.</p><p>— Мы же на работе, — улыбнулся Энди.</p><p>— Но не в замке, — тем же легкомысленным тоном подхватил Томас.</p><p>Энди неловко размял сигарету и щелкнул зажигалкой. Он неглубоко затягивался и почти тут же выдыхал какие-то клубы пара, так не похожие на нормальный дым, вьющийся над головой сизыми колечками, складывающийся в замысловатые узоры. Энди курил неумело, по-детски, Томас это давно заметил, и ему казалось, что понял причину — видимо, по молодости и глупости доказывал кому-то свою «мужественность», а теперь бросать уже как-то глупо, а может, и впрямь привык.</p><p>Услышав звук хлопнувшей двери, Томас обернулся и совершенно не удивился, обнаружив Дейзи. Она, видимо, заметила, что Энди выскользнул на улицу, но не знала, что он тут не один.</p><p>— Э-м-м… А-м-м-м…</p><p>«Необыкновенно содержательно», — мысленно прокомментировал Томас, но сдержался, несмотря на отсутствие в поле зрения миссис Патмор — а она охраняла свою помощницу более рьяно, чем дракон сокровища. Сдержался большей частью из-за Энди, который, обреченно вздохнув, но так, что этот вздох услышал один Томас, спокойно заметил:</p><p>— Неплохая погода, верно, Дейзи? Скорее прохладно, чем холодно, а на кухне, наверное, очень жарко.</p><p>— Да, верно, — подтвердила она. — Очень жарко.</p><p>Томас, которому этот благотворительный жест не понравился, едко осведомился:</p><p>— Вышла подышать свежим воздухом? — и выпустил струю дыма. — Или хочешь присоединиться?</p><p>— Вот еще! — фыркнула Дейзи. — Нет, я буквально на секунду. Глотнуть свежего воздуха, да, — и поспешно скрылась за дверью.</p><p>Энди посмотрел на Томаса укоризненно, и тот сразу же пожалел о своей вспышке, из-за чего немедленно разозлился.</p><p>— Если Дейзи начнет курить, — заметил Энди, — миссис Патмор нас четвертует и подаст на ужин вместо бараньего рагу.</p><p>— Нас? Это не ко мне она сюда бегает.</p><p>— Это не я предлагал ей разделить наш порок.</p><p>Вообще Томас собирался дождаться, пока их приятельство окрепнет, и только потом лезть с расспросами, но сейчас он злился, а потому не сдержался:</p><p>— Если хочешь обезопасить Дейзи от дурных привычек, можешь просто намекнуть ей, что подобные… гм, визиты лишены смысла.</p><p>Энди растерялся — так, будто эта мысль не приходила ему в голову.</p><p>— Да… Да, наверное. Просто… это сложно.</p><p>— Сложно? — не понял Томас. Сам он за прошедшие годы успел «отшить» немало женщин, чья симпатия ему мешала и не приносила никакой выгоды. Правда, он никогда не отличался излишней деликатностью, но и груб не был: не хотел зря наживать врагов. — Право, Энди, в твоем возрасте уже пора научиться делать подобные намеки. Если, конечно, у тебя вообще есть такое желание.</p><p>— Просто… Я — мужчина, — усмехнулся Энди, — она — женщина. Почему бы мне ею не заинтересоваться?</p><p>Томас резко вскинул голову и пристально всмотрелся в лицо собеседника, пытаясь убедиться, что тот над ним не издевается.</p><p>— Ты… серьезно? Энди, если бы люди женились только по этой причине, на белом свете давно не осталось бы незамужних женщин. Даже теперь, после войны.</p><p>Энди криво улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ты — смелый человек, Томас. Ты не знаешь, что значит быть…</p><p>Томас расхохотался, не позволив закончить фразу. Он — смелый человек? Сговорились они, что ли? Сначала Бакстер, теперь это ходячее недоразумение.</p><p>— Извини, — сказал он, вытерев выступившие от смеха слезы. — Мы ведь, кажется, уже выяснили главную составляющую хорошей лести.</p><p>Рука Энди дернулась, словно он собирался прикоснуться к Томасу, но в последний момент передумал.</p><p>— Это не лесть. Ты и в самом деле не знаешь, что значит быть трусом.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>От щедрот графа Грэнтэма, довольного удачной продажей картины делла Франческа, перепало не только мистеру Карсону, который получил второго лакея, но и миссис Патмор, которая к началу февраля обзавелась новой кухонной служанкой, молодой восторженной девицей по имени Молли. Когда-то Томас считал Дейзи глупенькой, да и Айви, по его мнению, интеллектом не блистала, но теперь он пересмотрел свою позицию — по сравнению с Молли обе казались просто гигантами мысли. В полку «тварей бессловесных», охраняемых драконом Патмор, таким образом, прибыло. Томаса бы это не волновало, если бы Молли с самого первого дня не выбрала его объектом своей привязанности. Собственно, это была основная и единственная причина его злой язвительности в адрес новенькой. Томас, посмеиваясь над собой — и когда только успел научиться? — вспоминал, как читал Энди лекции на тему обращения с навязчивыми женщинами, но Молли просто не понимала намеков. А от более прямолинейных высказываний Томаса пока удерживал грозный вид миссис Патмор, которая бросала на него укоризненные взгляды и воинственно перехватывала поудобнее то сковородки, а то и ножи.<p>В День святого Валентина мистер Карсон раздавал почту с особенно торжественным выражением лица и очень старался — без особого, впрочем, успеха — не смотреть на миссис Хьюз. Но статус счастливого жениха не помешал ему передать в руки Томаса письмо, имевшее все признаки валентинки, с таким видом, будто публичный разврат и оскорбление общественной нравственности происходят здесь и сейчас прямо на его глазах. Томас постарался улыбнуться как можно удовлетвореннее и весело произнес:</p><p>— Спасибо, мистер Карсон.</p><p>Тот содрогнулся.</p><p>Однако, распечатывая конверт, Томас уже знал: что бы ни воображал себе мистер Карсон, на самом деле поводов для веселья тут нет. Послание, вероятнее всего, от Молли — то-то миссис Патмор буквально испепеляет глазами и злосчастный листок, и его адресата. Однако, рассмотрев и прочитав валентинку, он переменил свое мнение: поздравление было традиционно не подписанным, в высшей степени сдержанным, в каком-то смысле даже суховатым, но довольно изящным и, пожалуй, милым. Восторженные, только-только выбравшиеся из колыбели девицы так не пишут, даже если у них имеются хоть какие-то мозги, в чем Молли заподозрить не получалось при всем желании.</p><p>Томас, забывшись, сжал в кулак раненую руку и тут же скривился: стало больно. Отличная шутка, господа, очень смешно. Если бы в Даунтоне до сих пор работала мисс О’Брайан, Томас бы, пожалуй, решил, что это ее выходка — даже несмотря на то, что подобные шутки не в ее стиле. Но все остальные на роль шутника подходили еще меньше.</p><p>Настроение, и так-то в связи с праздником отвратительное, испортилось окончательно.</p><p>Чуть позже Томас, все еще размышлявший над тем, кто же таинственный шутник, которому он теперь непременно устроит веселую жизнь, застал внизу в комнате для слуг Энди в компании четы Бейтсов. Троица о чем-то очень тихо разговаривала — точнее, разговаривали Анна и Энди, а Бейтс стоял рядом со своим обычным выражением мировой скорби на лице. Заметив Томаса, они тут же замолчали. Энди вскинул голову, робко улыбнулся краешками губ, почему-то покраснел, развернулся и выскочил из комнаты. Анна и Бейтс переглянулись, а потом уселись за стол, старательно избегая встречаться с Томасом взглядом.</p><p>Что ж, все было ясно. Томас знал, что рано или поздно их с Энди отношения пойдут наперекосяк, однако даже в самых пессимистичных прогнозах не предполагал, что это «наперекосяк» примет подобную форму.</p><p>Когда после «того самого» инцидента с Джимми Томас разговаривал с миссис Хьюз, он, как бы удручен ни был, все-таки с удивлением отметил, что люди, оказывается, знают об окружающих значительно больше, чем дают понять. Томас, правда, в любом случае не собирался притворяться тем, кем не является, да и чужая наблюдательность его не удивляла. А вот чужая сдержанность… Сам он не упускал случая намекнуть тому или иному человеку, что осведомлен о каких-либо его грязных тайнах (если, конечно, речь не шла о тайнах хозяев). Он и в неприятности с полицией мистера Бейтса лез не столько потому, что хотел подложить тому свинью, сколько потому, что просто хотел разобраться. И, возможно, при случае щегольнуть своей осведомленностью. И был очень удивлен, узнав, что мисс Бакстер, по сути, не только не знала ничего конкретного, но и не стремилась узнать. Однако та история теперь была в прошлом, и после газетной шумихи вокруг ареста Анны от тайны мало что осталось — хотя, разумеется, никто в Даунтоне, на этот раз даже Томас, с ней об этом не заговаривал. Как бы там ни было, Томас привык к тому, что о его личной веревке в этом доме повешенного тоже не заговаривают. То, что обет молчания нарушил именно Бейтс, и то, что он сделал это именно в компании Энди (Томас бы, например, не возражал против того, чтобы кто-то просветил Молли на предмет его предпочтений, но миссис Патмор оберегала своих помощниц даже от знания о том, откуда дети берутся, не говоря уже о более нетрадиционных сторонах жизни), казалось особенно гнусной подставой.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>Остаток дня Томас провел в весьма рассеянном состоянии. Ближе к ночи он понял, что не видел Энди с самого обеда, убедил себя, что этого следовало ожидать, вспомнил, что сам же его старательно и избегал, и, грязно выругавшись, отправился запирать столовое серебро.<p>В компании столового серебра его и обнаружил Энди.</p><p>— Мистер Бэрроу, вы очень заняты?</p><p>— М-м-м, — невнятно промычал Томас.</p><p>Энди прикрыл за собой дверь и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Вид у него был весьма решительный. Томас уже и забыл, что мальчишка может быть и таким: амбициозным с долей бравады, совсем как в тот день на Сент-Джеймсской пощади, когда он заявил, что не намерен возвращаться в коридорные.</p><p>— Томас… — Энди сделал паузу, ожидая, не одернут ли его, и, когда возражений не последовало, продолжил: — Помнишь, ты говорил, что в моем возрасте пора научиться намекать… гм, заинтересованным людям на неблагоприятствующие их интересу обстоятельства?</p><p>— Тебе дать пару уроков? — огрызнулся Томас.</p><p>— А ты смог бы?</p><p>Томас припомнил Молли, только сегодня днем трижды подносившую к нему чайник, словно она постоянно забывала, что чай в его чашку уже налит, и усмехнулся:</p><p>— Признаться, не уверен.</p><p>Энди вопросительно приподнял брови, и радужка его глаз, казалось, чуть увеличилась в размере. Томас подумал, что, вероятно, выразился невнятно, но его мысли были в тот момент так далеки от этого кухонного водевиля, что он махнул рукой на свое внезапное косноязычие.</p><p>Энди скосил глаза куда-то в сторону. Томас проследил направление взглядом и увидел свое отражение в серебряном подсвечнике. Глаза влажно блестят, лицо осунулось, щеки в цвет белоснежных скатертей — красавец, ничего не скажешь. Жалкое зрелище.</p><p>Энди с минуту изучал это отражение, а потом качнулся вперед, словно собирался свалиться в обморок прямо собеседнику в объятия, в момент переместился почти вплотную и прижался губами к губам Томаса. Тот ахнул от неожиданности — Энди немедленно воспользовался этим и засунул язык ему в рот.</p><p>Томас, не успев сообразить, что делает, ответил на поцелуй. Они целовались — причем так долго, что обоим уже начинало не хватать воздуха, — в комнате, в которой хранилось столовой серебро. Томас представил, как распахивается дверь, входит мистер Карсон, решивший поинтересоваться, что так задержало младшего дворецкого, и вышвыривает оного дворецкого прямо в ближайшее окно, а мистер Бейтс на радостях танцует рил, наплевав на свою хромоту. Именно последнее соображение помогло Томасу справиться с собой — уж больно отчетливо встал перед глазами вид шептавшейся днем троицы.</p><p>Он уперся руками в грудь Энди и отшвырнул его в сторону.</p><p>— Ты… Ты! — У него не хватало слов.</p><p>— Томас! Я… Прости! Я просто…</p><p>В этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге действительно появился мистер Карсон.</p><p>— Мистер Бэрроу, вы тут что, уснули?</p><p>Томас скрипнул зубами так громко, что задребезжали серебряные вилки.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>Томас, несмотря на поздний час, никак не мог заставить себя даже лечь в кровать, не то что уснуть. Он сидел у себя в комнате, время от времени поглядывая на часы — рождественский подарок Энди, — и перебирал в памяти события прошедшего дня. С одной стороны, Энди был — или, по крайней мере, казался — одним из наименее жестоких людей, что Томасу доводилось встречать. С другой, что этот похожий на щенка лабрадора мальчишка вообще знает о жестокости? С третьей, у мистера Бейтса никогда не было чувства юмора, да и возможностью подставить Томаса он как-то раз уже не воспользовался. С четвертой, этот «раз» был больше десяти лет назад, и с тех пор многое изменилось. С пятой… Тут Томас окончательно запутался в сторонах, вскочил на ноги и начал мерить шагами комнату, обходя ее по кругу. Где-то на пятом круге он чуть было не получил по лбу дверью.<p>Энди даже не удосужился постучать. Он, озираясь, как будто опасался, что его заметят — впрочем, скорее всего, так оно и было, — влетел в комнату и быстро, но тихо закрыл за собой дверь.</p><p>— Извини, — сказал он, остановившись почти на пороге. — Нам надо поговорить.</p><p>— В самом деле? — поинтересовался Томас как можно более высокомерно. Вообще, с утверждением он был согласен, но разговаривать здесь и сейчас, да еще когда они оба полураздеты, было выше его сил.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь, я уволюсь, — спокойно сообщил Энди.</p><p>— Что? — от удивления Томас забыл обо всех своих опасениях. — После всего двух месяцев? Не смеши меня. Даже если мистер Карсон даст приличную рекомендацию, тебе все равно в этом случае будет трудно найти новую работу.</p><p>— Я знаю. Но… — Энди запустил руку в свои растрепанные волосы. — Томас, послушай… Меня… тянет к тебе. Мне показалось, что ты испытываешь то же самое. Я ошибся. Прости.</p><p>Томасу казалось, что с каждым новым словом ему в висок кто-то вколачивает огромный гвоздь. Он отчетливо вспомнил, что, объясняясь с мистером Карсоном по поводу инцидента с Джимми, сказал почти такие же слова, прикинул, не мог ли кто-то поделиться этой информацией с Энди, мысленно дал себе пинка и постарался забыть о прошлом и будущем и сосредоточиться на настоящем.</p><p>— Вот, значит, как… — протянул он задумчиво, подходя ближе.</p><p>— А как еще? — изумился Энди.</p><p>«Тянет, значит», — повторил про себя Томас. Это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Томас никогда не верил в удачу, особенно в собственную, а с недавних пор так и вовсе уверовал в собственную невезучесть сильнее, чем в Бога и законы физики вместе взятые. Но он же, кажется, решил сосредоточиться на настоящем. В конце концов, они сейчас были на его территории, и если все-таки кто-то подговорил Энди так пошутить, то хватит и десяти минут, чтобы мальчишка пожалел о том, что пошел на поводу у этой расчетливой сволочи.</p><p>— Как еще? — сказал Томас вслух. — Я тебе потом, пожалуй, расскажу. Если захочешь.</p><p>И с этими словами поцеловал Энди в губы. Настала его очередь вскрикивать от неожиданности, а потом отвечать на поцелуй — куда более властный и уверенный. Томас, на секунду оторвавшись от мягких губ, провел руками по спине Энди, подцепил ткань, дернув ее вверх. Тот с готовностью приподнял руки, помогая освобождать себя от одежды. От смеси страха и нарастающего возбуждения сердце билось так сильно, что, казалось, могло проломить грудную клетку. Томас, не прерывая очередной поцелуй, отбросил майку Энди в сторону, положил руки ему на поясницу и, чуть отстранившись, прошептал:</p><p>— На случай, если ты более невинен, чем сейчас кажешься, предупреждаю: еще немного, и твоя шутка зайдет слишком далеко.</p><p>Вместо ответа Энди выскользнул из его объятий и прежде, чем Томас успел расстроиться, ловко заблокировал дверь при помощи стула.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>Томас так и не понял, в какой момент события вышли из-под его контроля. Только что они упоенно целовались в успокаивающей близости к дверям, и он был морально готов отпустить Энди в ту же секунду, как тот поймет, что шутка затянулась, — а теперь они, обнаженные, лежали в постели, и Энди выгибался под ним, заглушая стоны влажными прикосновениями к его коже, и бесстыдно терся своим пахом о его пах, и царапал короткими неровными ногтями его лопатки и плечи.<p>Томас цепочкой быстрых жалящих поцелуев спустился по груди и животу к налитому кровью члену и легонько дунул на головку. Энди с жалобным стоном выдохнул:</p><p>— Тооомас, — а потом развел ноги еще шире и неожиданно ясным голосом спросил: — У тебя смазка есть?</p><p>Вопрос, минуя уши и мозг, отозвался внизу живота небольшим пожаром.</p><p>— Сейчас найду.</p><p>Томас, неловко повернувшись, дотянулся до тумбочки. Руки чуть дрожали. Энди осторожно поглаживал его предплечья, с шалой улыбкой на губах изучал глазами изгиб его спины, и этот взгляд казался почти осязаемым. Как только Томас закончил свои поиски и вернулся на место между широко разведенных бедер, Энди подхватил себя под колени и подтянул ноги к груди, откровенно подставляясь. Невинность? Наивность? Это был настоящий дьявол, искушающий, жадный, требовательный, бесстыдный, восхитительно порочный и неожиданно откровенный. Томас судорожно сглотнул:</p><p>— Ты не торопишься? — А пальцы, не в такт вопросу, уже кружили у входа, как будто дразня, хоть в чем-чем, а в поощрениях Энди явно не нуждался.</p><p>— Давай же! — потребовал он почти в полный голос.</p><p>Томас с удовольствием подчинился. Когда его пальцы оказались внутри, Энди запрокинул голову и закусил губу почти до крови.</p><p>— Больно? — Сохранять неподвижность было почти мучительно, но Томас подозревал, что, как только внутри окажется его член, он уже не сможет остановиться даже на минуту.</p><p>Энди отрицательно мотнул головой — нет, не больно, — подался вперед, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы, и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, явно с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не стонать в голос:</p><p>— Давай же, черт тебя возьми!</p><p>Томас хищно улыбнулся и чуть повернул руку, нащупывая простату. Все-таки этот невозможный мальчишка слишком торопился, и его следовало — о, совсем недолго! — поучить такой добродетели как терпение.</p><div>
  <p><br/>* * *</p>
</div>После они лежали обнявшись на разворошенной постели. Томас лениво поглаживал бедро любовника, а тот сопел ему в шею и поминутно взмахивал ресницами, стараясь не провалиться в сон. Ему бы следовало вернуться к себе, пока их не застукали, но обоим слишком хотелось хоть немного продлить это мгновение. Томас и сам с трудом боролся с сонливостью, потом плюнул и потянулся за сигаретами. Он старался не курить в комнате: во-первых, потому что душно, а во-вторых, потому что мистер Карсон, если учует утром из его комнаты запах дыма, непременно разразится часовой лекцией на тему пожароопасности некоторых привычек. Но сейчас было слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о подобной ерунде.<p>Томас щелкнул зажигалкой, глубоко затянулся и протянул сигарету Энди.</p><p>— Хочешь?</p><p>— М-м-м, — тот чуть приподнялся на локте, расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Томаса и сигарету и улыбнулся мечтательно. — Нет, спасибо. — И добавил, поглаживая пальцами скулы Томаса: — На самом деле… Я не курю.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Конец</i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>